ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Elias Hernandez
Elias Hernandez is a character in the Mutant Drake Universe. Appearance Elias takes on the appearance of an average teenager with dark hair styled in a spiky, faded look and sharp red eyes. He has scars on his arms and face, which worsen and spread when using his powers. Personality Elias can come off as quite an aggressive person with a short temper. He's not used to being around others in a social setting and tends to react negatively towards authority figures; adding to this, he also doesn't follow rules and guidelines as much as he should. He's also quite emotional, letting his feelings think for him most of time rather than rationally think something through. But he is calm and acting reasonably, he can be either arrogant and condescending or just trying to be himself (with whoever is willing to accept him). Powers and Abilities Before volunteering, Elias has no powers and special abilities. But after the Second Incident, he was gifted with Mutant abilities, specifically to endure pain and transfer it into energy that he can use a variety of ways; with its main used being super strength. Once he has harnessed power, he can release it in the form of an attack or let it build up for a more powerful attack. He can also redirect that power into his durability rather than his strength, allowing him to withstand an attack as oppose to simply delivering one. He also redirect non-physical attacks like energy blasts. Weaknesses While he can withstand physical and energy projections, he is still open to other kinds of attacks and projectiles such as bullets. There is also a limit to how much pain he can tolerate before it becomes unbearable and too much to control or perhaps even overwhelming his senses and rendering him unconscious or even dead. His emotions could also be considered a weaknesses as he tends to rush into a fight without thinking and because of his anger-tendencies and arrogance, he's also willing to pick of fight with someone or something more powerful than himself. Biography Early Life At the moment, little is known about Elias' early life. However, according to him, he has raised on the East Side with his friends and family, where he was happy until a gang started appearing in the area. Things soon escalated when the gang started to raid people's homes and attack without warning. This continued on for years but when the Vigilante made his debut in Manhattan, Elias had hoped he would show up and save them from the gang members. However, the Vigilante never came so Elias' suffering continued and his internal rage grew until he started fights with other kids in the neighborhood. But despite enjoying the fights, he would be fighting for his family and the people that live in his community- to protect them. Volunteering for Reeves TBA The Second Incident Joining the Helpers Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Other Appearances Mutant Drake *Fall-Out (First Appearance) *New Recruits *Dark Turns Trivia *Elias was actually the last of the new recruits to be developed during production. Most likely because he was an all-new original character as opposed to a relative of an already existing character like Emma and Zara. *During development, his personality needed to be aggressive and uncooperative. It was to add something different to the team and make interactions more interesting from a story-perspective. *His ability, being able to transfer pain into physical power, was inspired by a certain unmentioned character but it was developed further with influence from Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia. His vigilante suit also takes some hints from Midoriya's hero costume. **Going further with that reference, his appearance and personality was also slightly inspired by another character from the anime, Katsuki Bakugo. Gallery MD Concept Art - Elias Hernandez.jpg|Elias Hernandez Concept Art for Mutant Drake Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Humans Category:Human Males